Talk:Pixel gun 3d war: THE HATE MUST STOP! NOT the end/@comment-40245662-20191015081930
After BlackIST, diego, and WRobot got sent to jail, Justleafy, Minecraftian, Ender creeper, Mlgdash, Uber, and Supriseyou1 were promoted to "Honored soldier" during a ceremony in the Pixel gun headquarters building. But after the ceremony, they heard an explosion coming from the Cubic.games company building. "Ah great are the haters coming at us again?" TronHPT said. But when the 6 admins and Anton went to check the explosion place, there was no trace of the explosive material. "Impossible. Maybe the explosive material just disintegrates when it gets close to heat." Justleafy claimed. "Or......... maybe it's a laser?" Mlgdash asked. That's when another explosion occurred near the Pixel gun headquarters building, but it wasn't as big as the previous one. "It's a laser. Look." Minecraftian said. There was a boat with a special laser type cannon on it near the shore. "Since when did that get there?" Uber asked. That's when they saw Lemonⁿᵒˢˡᵉᵉᵖ on the ship, aiming at the Pixel gun headquarters building, but with more power loaded in the laser. "I thought he was dead." Supriseyou1 said. "Maybe he faked his death. He might be wearing bulletproof armor during the time TronHPT shot him." Ender creeper said. "Whatever. We have to stop him or he'll cause more trouble." Justleafy said as he aimed the Armadillo at the ship. What he didn't realize is that the ship was made out of a material that could withstand RPG blasts. So when Justleafy shot the Armadillo rocket at the ship, it didn't make a dent when it blew up. "Could it withstand sniper bullets then?" Justleafy asked. Well, you could try, but- "Alright then." Justleafy said as Mlgdash handed him the Heavy sniper rifle. He shot it at the ship and it somehow made a huge crack, and before you knew it, the ship sank. "Oh yea I forgot to mention I also handed you the armor piercing bullets." Mlgdash said. That's when 7 ships are heading near the shore with even better laser cannons on them. "We need more armor piercing bullets. GET THEM NOW!!!" Justleafy shouted. "Um you do realize we have a pile of them here?" Ender creeper said. No one said a word for 5 seconds, and that's when the 6 admins heard another explosion near the shore. "Grab your Heavy sniper rifles. We're going into war." Justleafy said. Soon, the 6 admins have their Heavy sniper rifles aimed at the ships. But not before a explosion occurred at the Pixel gun headquarters building. However, the building is made out of blast proof materials so it wasn't that much a deal. "FIRE!" Justleafy shouted. The 6 admins fired at the ships, but only one of them sank. That's when Mlgdash found a red laser on his sniper. "Run. They're aiming towards us." Mlgdash said. Before one of the ships could get a shot on Mlgdash, it blew up the ground instead. It was quiet for a long time, and the 6 ships went away. But not before Justleafy aimed the Stinger 3000 at one of the ships. "Wait, I thought the ships have explosive proof armor." Uber said. "The Stinger 3000 MELTS bulletproof armor." Justleafy said. He launched the rocket towards the 6 ships and it blew up 2 of them. The rest of the ships just swam away as fast as possible. "Say, where did all of those ships came from?" Supriseyou1 asked. "Eh, we'll see when they come back." Minecraftian said. 3 weeks later, the Pixel gun headquarters reported seeing large rockets being launched towards them. "Everyone remain calm. Anton and desperaterussian will see what the rockets can do." Justleafy announced. A few minutes later, Anton came back with the reports. "They're not normal rockets. They're ICBMs. But they can't reach this place as they're only for close range combat. We should be safe." Anton claimed. "ICBMs? Don't they make huge mushroom clouds?" Minecraftian asked. "Ehhh they're not the most powerful ones on the entire planet. I don't think they're even real ICBMs." desperaterussian said. That's when the alarms sounded. "The heck's going on?" Justleafy said. When they looked outside, there were ships, planes, helicopters, and carriers heading towards the Pixel gun headquarters building and other buildings. "Crap. It's the haters again." Minecraftian muttered. "Everyone, we're at war. The haters won't give us peace no matter what, so the only choice we have is to fight back." Anton announced. Soon, the 6 admins were in their shuttles ready to face the haters. But they realized there's too much of them. "We need backup. There's no way we could take them down by ourselves." Justleafy said over the walkie talkie. "Got it." Anton said. He went over to the weapon control rooms and activated rocket launchers, miniguns, and who knows what. "Alrighty. I'm activating the weapons. Try not to get hit." Anton said over the walkie talkie. He fired all his weapons and soon, half the enemy aircraft were gone. However, that wasn't enough to take down all of the enemy aircraft. Some of them even had energy protection that protects them from gunfire. "Fire more!" Justleafy said over the walkie talkie as the 6 admins fired at some of the enemy aircraft. "What other weapons do we have?" Anton asked. "We do have large cannons that fire huge shells." desperaterussian said. "Perfect." Anton said. Soon, there were large cannons aimed at the rest of the enemy aircraft. "You may wanna stear clear, as these cannons fire huge shells that can deal masssive damage." Anton said over the walkie talkie. The 6 admins flew back to the Pixel gun headquarters building and watched the cannons fire at the enemy aircraft. However, once the remaining aircraft were taken down, there was another huge wave coming. And this time they had better weapons, like lasers, homing rockets, and some of them even had energy shields. And Anton knew he needed better firepower when one of the enemy aircraft launched a homing rocket towards a missile truck, blowing it up. "What other weapons do we have?" Anton asked. "Lots more. We have some directed energy weapons, some machine gun turrets, and even a nuke launcher!" desperaterussian said. "Guess I'll use the directed energy weapon." Anton said as he activated the weapon. The directed energy weapon aimed a laser onto one of the bigger enemy aircraft and it set it on fire. Soon, it plunged into the ocean with the pilot inside. "Use the energy weapon for big aircraft. I'll use the machine gun turrets for the rest. You 6 admins operate the directed energy weapons with Anton." desperaterussian said. A few minutes later after some gunfire and lasers, nearly all the enemy aircraft have either been incinerated, blown up, or just fell straight into the ocean. "Don't celebrate too early. There could be more coming." Uber said. But 10 minutes has passed, and there was nothing in sight. "I guess they decided to give up?" Minecraftian asked.